etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Tlachtga
Tlachtga, known as Tusukur (ツスクル, Tsusukuru) in Japanese, is a supporting character in ''Etrian Odyssey'' and ''Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl'', acting as a temporary party member in the latter. She is an Etrian hexer, nicknamed the "Hexmaster," and partner to Ren. Together, they are recognized as some of the most famous explorers of Etria. They are Visil's right-hand women, so to speak. They help to mentor the player and his/her Guild, teaching them the secrets and intricacies of the Yggdrasil Labyrinth. However, Ren and Tlachtga share a dark secret with Visil-the Labyrinth must not be fully explored. Your Guild, if you have ever gotten through the game, was about to conquer the Yggdrasil Labyrinth, something forbidden by the Radha Chief's goal. Therefore, he sent his two bodyguards, Ren and Tlachtga, to end your exploration. They were ordered to assassinate all members of your Guild. Personality Tlachtga is the more soft-spoken of the pair, and her voice shows almost no emotion. Her reactions are always chillingly calm, and her expression usually gets across what she's feeling far more than her actual voice does. What is extremely clear from her dialogue and discussions is that she and Ren are extremely close and she trusts the older Ronin implicitly. The closest to emotion the group ever sees from her is when she confronts them with Ren and swears that they will fall, since'' "it's what Ren wants."'' She gives off a creepy and ominous vibe. Tlachtga carries around a small stuffed animal - a rabbit - indicating a childishness seemingly at odds with her gloomy facade. She is frequently seen hugging it or holding it when making decisions, and she tucks it into one of the chains on her costume when she needs her hands free. History Tlachtga, alongside Ren, first appears when the Highlander receives his first mission from the Radha. The two accompany the Highlander at the Yggdrasil Labyrinth to complete the map of B1F, where they serve as playable characters and tutorial guides. Because of their veteran experience as explorers, Ren and Tlachtga are considerably more powerful than the common enemies encountered in the labyrinth. After completing the mission, Ren and Tlachtga appear to be genuinely satisfied with the Highlander's efforts before parting ways. Throughout the game, Ren and Tlachtga assist the party in various ways such as fully healing them, giving them Flash Bombs and Sonic Bombs, and providing advice for upcoming bosses. The pair confronts the party at B21F of the Lost Shinjuku, intending to carry out Visil's orders by eliminating them. After a difficult battle, Ren and Tlachtga admit defeat and allow the party to progress. Defeating Tlachtga will reward a Hex Chain. Tlachtga admits that she and Ren are originally meant to carry out Visil's wishes to a fault, implying that the two may have a deeper relationship with the Chieftain. She and Ren give the Card Key that will lead the party to the depths of the Lost Shinjuku, trusting the party will fulfill Visil's wishes. The two are last seen limping away. Equipment In The Millennium Girl, Tlachtga is temporarily on your team. She has default equipment that cannot be changed. She is Lv 31 when she joins your party. Interestingly, it may be possible to level up both Tlachtga and Ren should the player spend a long time fighting monsters on the 1st floor before completing your mission. Compared to Ren's status, she is more advanced in TEC, considering she is a Hexer and is weaker in strength. ATK: 94 DEF: 80 HP: 109 TP: 146 Boss Battle :See also: Ren & Tlachtga (Boss) Ren and Tlachtga obstruct the player early in B21F and must be defeated to continue further into the labyrinth. Tlachtga is weak to all physical attacks and resists all elemental attacks. Since Tlachtga's main form of damage comes from her Revenge Curse or her weak normal attack, it is recommended to take out Tlachtga last. She mainly supports Ren by spreading ailments and binds across the party with various curses while using Sapping Curse to weaken their offense. A Medic with reasonably-leveled Unbind and Refresh should be sufficient in countering the effects of Tlachtga's curses. As Tlachtga's HP drops, her Revenge Curse strengthens to the point where it can instantly kill any one party member. Thus it is highly recommended the party go all-out in attacking her to reduce the number of turns where she could begin sniping the party one by one. Category:Etrian Odyssey I Characters Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Characters